


Break In

by SenkoWakimarin



Category: The Punisher (TV 2017)
Genre: M/M, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-28 16:57:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17791217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SenkoWakimarin/pseuds/SenkoWakimarin
Summary: Frank has something to say.





	Break In

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mr-finch (soubriquet)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/soubriquet/gifts).



“I’m just saying, if you break into my apartment and leave trash all over again, maybe I’ll fuckin’ move.”

David laughs like he knows the threat is hollow, like he knows Frank doesn’t mind, like he can see through the bluster and bluff, knowing with perfect certainty that Frank is embarrassed and flattered by the gestures he’s made.

“Not funny. I will kick your ass, you trash my fuckin’ place like this again.”

When David smiles, his eyes crease at the corners, laugh-lines deepening. Stretched out over Frank like this, hands braced on either side by Frank’s shoulders, the light from the street cuts across his mouth and nose, shadow clinging like a mask to the rest of his face. Frank thinks about twisting and dumping the little shit on the floor, but there’s enough candles scattered around the room that he’s worried about one of them falling and David getting hurt.

He lets his fingers drift down David’s sides, scowling as he rucks up the hem so he can press his fingers against warm flesh. David’s expression of shock at the cold touch is satisfying. “The chocolates look nice,” he grudgingly admits, and that brings back the grin.

Their kiss is gentle, because Frank is always especially gentle with David after a night of work that included him killing a bunch of people. David doesn’t rush him, but he gasps a little when Frank’s hand insinuates a little more firmly against his side, and that makes Frank want to pick up the pace a bit. As much time as he spends telling David to shut up, he really does enjoy the sounds he makes.

“Apologize for breaking in,” Frank says, flipping them so he’s got David pinned. He always looks good, hair wild against the pillow and eyes wide. “Then I’ll let you make it up to me.”

David’s stronger than he looks, and the pull of him dragging Frank in for another kiss is inexorable, impossible to shrug off. Maybe because Frank can’t think of _wanting_ to shrug him off. “It’s not breaking in when I’ve got a key,” David says, smiling against Frank’s mouth, infuriatingly smug. “And you’re wasting time for the rest of your gift.”

He’s insufferable, but somehow what comes out of Frank’s mouth when he tries to inform him of that fact is instead, “Fuck, I love you.”

And judging by the way David’s hands tighten on him, the way his mouth presses firm and eager against Frank’s; judging by the surprised pleasure that seems to light up his whole body, David feels the same.


End file.
